The Storage Room
by BrownEyedHoneybadger
Summary: The rapid and wild beat of her heart resounded through her body, echoing in her ears as her legs grew weak. Neji moved closer, bending down to breathe in her ear. "Why don't we kill some time then?" NejiTen, AU, One-shot to celebrate my story, Up Until Now.


_**Pairing: NejiTen**_

_**Alternate Universe.**_

_**This One Shot is to celebrate my fic, Up Until Now, hitting the hundred review mark! Most of my reviewers requested NejiTen, so here it is! It's short, but sweet.**_

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)( -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

After their first week as an official couple, Tenten found it more difficult adjusting to the idea of seeing Neji as her boyfriend, and not as a snobby jackass she wanted to beat up. At first, she didn't have the faintest clue how to handle the situation of having someone whom she'd been butting heads with for two years suddenly as the objects of her affections.

She'd always known how attractive Neji was. Despite their heavy bickering and arguing, she would have admitted at the time that she thought he was good looking. Really good looking, actually. It was even distracting sometimes and Tenten would often find herself wondering what kind of douchbaggery he was up to.

Two years she spent convincing herself that she absolutely despised and hated Neji Hyuuga with a hot searing intensity that reflected that of a thousand suns. Looking back, she could certify that she didn't actually hate him at all – she just assumed _he_ hated _her_, so she reflected his feelings back to him as a form of self defense. At least, that's what she told herself.

Now it was different. No more snide remarks were exchanged in the hallways – only nervous smiles and flustered beams. No insults were thrown Tenten's way – instead, she was complimented quite graciously, owing to the fact that she knew Neji could be a smooth talker if he wanted to be. Also, now she couldn't fathom hitting or attacking him like her instincts wanted her to do so badly in the past. In fact, due to her recent infatuation with him, it was getting embarrassing what daydreams her teenage girl brain could overwhelm her with. She was seen walking around the school with a faint blush for days.

Two weeks into their relationship and Tenten found she could speak to him without letting slip one stutter or flustered answer. To some it may not have been a big deal, but Tenten thought otherwise. She'd recently discovered how inexperienced she was at handling boys, now fate had unexpectedly given her a boyfriend, and it was like learning to walk all over again.

Neji's confidence intimidated her. He was resolute and calm from the very beginning. Also, very patient with her – Tenten was for all impressed by this feat, because apparently he'd been holding out for her nearly two years now (an overly flattering concept she was still having a hard time believing). It was refreshing speaking to Neji without having any conflict thrown in between. Now Neji just seemed to flirt with her shamelessly, whether in public or not and Tenten was, put simply, unused to this to the hundredth degree. He'd compliment something as insignificant as her eyes, and she'd stand in front of him speechless, stuttering a high-pitched 'thank you' whilst nervously blinking at her feet. Of course, Neji found this all very amusing.

Three weeks into their relationship they'd already gotten their first kiss out of the way. It had been needy, rushed and unplanned, but Tenten's mind defined it as perfect. Their baser urges had sprung out that day and Tenten discovered a part of her she didn't know – hormones.

It didn't help that Neji had the physique akin to that of a demi-god, not to mention he liked to tease her by taking off his shirt, having already discovered her weakness to his shirtless state. Thanks to this little trick, he got his way most of the time. And now that the physical tension in their relationship had escalated abruptly, he was getting his way with her any place and time in the school.

Her friends knew what was going on. For a while a day didn't go by that she showed up for lunch, her appearance notably disheveled with her buns hanging lopsided, her lips bruised and swollen and her shirt sometimes even buttoned up improperly. They'd laugh and tease, while Neji was getting high-fived by his basketball buddies. Tenten found herself always groaning in frustration at this.

Boys. Geez.

It was during a free period and Tenten was on cleaning duty. Kakashi-sensei liked to keep a cleaning-roster so everyone in class got a turn to sweep out the classroom every now and again. The work was tedious and annoying and Tenten's back always hurt like a motherfucker afterwards.

And motherfuckers hurt pretty badly.

Her job was nearly done and Tenten took a moment to straighten her back and inspect her handiwork. She smiled to herself in triumph. Finally. Satisfied with her labor, she stowed the broom behind the cabinet in the corner, straightened a few desks and chairs and made her way to the door. She glanced at her watch. She had another free period open after this. Of course, she was supposed to use these periods for studying, but Tenten was willing to bet that more than half of the student body didn't apply this rule.

Tenten exited the classroom, closing the door behind her only to spot a familiar face waiting for her next to it. She nearly jumped.

"Neji!" she breathed, trying not to show her surprise. He was leaning against the wall, looking picturesque with his hands casually in his pockets and his friendly smirk teasing her eyes. It was like a scene out of a movie to her and she felt her heart beat faster when he moved closer to greet her.

"Hey," he said, simply and contentedly, like a comforting breath of air swept through the empty hallway. He bent down to kiss her on the forehead and Tenten closed her eyes to immerse herself in the sensation of his lips against her skin. Her face felt like it caught on fire and she shyly blinked with a smile when he pulled back to stare at her adoringly.

"Don't you have class?" she asked, failing at trying to hide her bashfulness. Neji's eyes were good at reading her though. She doubted she could ever fool him with appearance.

"No, free period," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. Her eyes followed where his muscles momentarily tensed under the fabric of his shirt and her hands grasped each other in a fidgety grip. "Do you have off as well?"

She nodded, her voice lost to her all of a sudden. The rapid and wild beat of her heart resounded through her body, echoing in her ears as her legs grew weak.

Neji moved closer, bending down to breathe in her ear. "Why don't we kill some time then?"

Tenten nearly fainted on the spot. She'd never get used to this. Never. A heavy swallow traveled down her throat and the inside of her mouth moistened. Neji pulled away, leaving her ear to gaze down at her dazed eyes with a haughty smirk.

"Okay, uhm-" He caught her by the wrist and dragged her down the hall in hurry. Tenten nearly tripped over her feet at the force of his pull, but kept her balance just enough to not fall on her face. They turned around the corner and out of nowhere, Neji pulled open a door and stuffed Tenten in the room before going in himself.

Tenten took a moment to gather her surroundings. She was surrounded by a lot of cleaning equipment. It was dark. She could only make out Neji's handsome shadow in the absence of light, and she was willing to bet he wasn't going to switch it on either. Not that she minded – she probably looked like an idiot when falling prey to his undeniable sex appeal.

Neji wasted no time hooking his arms around her waist, turning her on her feet and pinning her to the door – the only surface not decorated with mops and buckets.

Tenten accidently let out an '_eep'_ at Neji's dominance. It was times like these that she was utterly useless to resist him, especially when he attacked her like a predator. In the dark she could make out the faint glow of his stunning Hyuuga orbs, her heart skipping an erratic beat as she drank in the intensity he offered her.

He caressed her sides with his hands, the only sound in the closet their steady breathing. His fingers molded her hips and upper thighs, leaning in to kiss her with a furious need. Tenten's eyes closed out of instinct as she kissed back, feeling fire spread through her body. He caught her lower lip in his teeth, pulled, bit and sucked until he got a small mewl out of her. Neji fists balled the material of her shirt.

Tenten's legs felt extremely heavy all of a sudden. She clasped her arms around Neji neck in a desperate attempt to not fall down, and to her relief, he seemed to sense her state of overwhelm and pulled her closer and more secure to him. The support of the door against her back helped her to not topple over or need him to completely hold her – of course, Neji wouldn't have minded otherwise.

The kissing grew intense and fierce. Neji's assault on her lips was causing her to mewl while writhing in his hold. Her lower abdomen caught the fire of their passion and soon she was pulling at his neck fervently, wanting more.

Neji's hands were rough and strong, despite his delicate Hyuuga upbringing. They traveled over her sides in a tease, but soon slipped underneath her shirt to grace his fingers over her warm skin. She heard him slightly groan into her mouth and chills short through her at the pure masculinity in his tone. The palm of his hands traced the spine of her lower back in affection.

His lips separated from hers and his head disappeared into the side of her neck. Goosebumps tortured her skin and muscles and he bit and sucked on her delicate skin, no doubt leaving marks that Tenten would need to cover up with makeup later on. Her hand swept up the back of his neck and tangled into his glorious mane of hair.

"Oh, Neji," she ground out in sheer bliss and writhed into his arms as he hit a particularly sensitive spot. His form pushed up against hers in forceful want. She slid a delicate hand over his hardened chest, his muscles defining underneath her fingers.

Tenten became lost in the passion. The air in the tiny closet became humid and heavy as both their breathing picked up under the lust.

Then the door opened.

Having all the weight on it at the time, Tenten was unprepared and tumbled back, Neji falling with her. Her back hit the cold floor hard and the breath was knocked out of her – Neji's heavy weight on her didn't support the situation much. Both landed uncomfortably, groaning as the laid on the floor in defeat.

"Damn kids, always making out in the storage rooms!" The janitor grumbled, stepping over them. Without sparing them so much as a glance, he put away a broom, shut and locked the closet, and turned on his heels to leave a pair of stunned teenagers lying in the hallway.

"Neji," Tenten groaned. "Get off."

"Sorry." He stood up and pulled her up to her feet as gently as he could. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, face blushing. "Yeah, I'm fine."

For a moment their eyes locked and Tenten became increasingly embarrassed for some reason. The heat of their make out had supremely dissolved under the unexpected interruption. Now it was just awkward.

"Should we …?" Tenten began, not really sure what her question was in the first place.

"Make out under Kakashi-sensei's desk? Yes, yes we should. Let's go."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(- )(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)( -)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

_**A/N: Feel free to review! I do love this pairing. To see more of them, they have their fair share of awesome moments in my fic, Up Until Now.**_

_**I was hoping everyone would pick Shino and Ino! 'Cause that's my favorite crack pairing ever.**_

_**The chapter of Up Until Now is being worked on, so please be patient if you're following. **_

_**Neji's a total horndog, I can tell. He can't fool us, we can all see it. :D **_


End file.
